


Tender Love and Care

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a late night, and Castiel helps him get ready for bed. No dirty times (sorry). Pre-slash. Possible season 9. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Love and Care

It was the middle of the night when Castiel awoke to the sound of someone stumbling down the hall. He pulled himself, bleary eyed, from his bed and opened the door, just as a door down the hall closed.  _Dean's room._

He hesitated, not sure if Dean would want to see him. He decided it didn't really matter if Dean wanted to see him; he wanted to see Dean.

He knocked on Dean's door lightly, and was rewarded with a gruff "What?".

Castiel opened the door slightly, enough to fit his head through. He peaked inside to see Dean sitting on his bed, head in his hands. He was still fully dressed.

"Dean?", Castiel started, unsure of what he wanted to say. _'_ _Are you alright?' would be a stupid question_ , Castiel thought. He knew Dean wasn't alright. None of them were. Even though Dean didn't drink as much as he did when Castiel first met him, he still had bad days. Days where all the memories of the past were too much to shut out without help.

"Do you need anything, Dean?", he asked instead. He opened the door a little more and took a step into the room. "I could help you get into bed. You shouldn't sleep in your clothes."

Dean looked at him sharply, as though trying to decipher his intentions. "Trying to get me undressed, Cas", Dean murmured finally, jokingly. "Naughty."

"Yes, I am. Though there is nothing 'naughty' about it. You were the one who told me I had to sleep in something other than my- Jimmy's- suit."

"Well, yeah", Dean responded, flopping back on the bed. "Suits are uncomfortable."

"As I imagine jeans, jacket, and boots are to sleep in", Castiel countered, coming to stand in front of Dean. He knelt. "Let's start with the boots."

Dean didn't respond.

Castiel untied the laces on both boots, then slipped them off one at a time. He decided to leave Dean's socks on. He contemplated where to go next. His jacket, he decided.

"Can you take off your jacket?", Castiel asked Dean. No answer. "Dean?", he said, a little louder.

Dean stirred. "Huh?"

"Your jacket", Castiel responded.

Dean hummed as he sat up and jerkily slipped his jacket off, throwing it behind him. He was wearing a gray long-sleeved Henley underneath, over a dark t-shirt. Castiel decided the Henley should go.

He leaned closer to Dean, who although sitting up, seemed partially asleep. He put his hands on the hem of the shirt, and started to pull it up gently. Dean jerked awake. 

"What are you doing?", he asked, confused.

"I'm getting you in to bed, remember", Castiel answered quietly. "Is that alright?"

Dean stared at Castiel's face, eyes searching. He nodded. He kept his eyes on Castiel's face as Castiel finished removing the shirt.

He looked down at Dean's jeans. "Can you remove your pants?", he asked him. "I can go get you some water while you do."

"Sure", Dean mumbled. "Water's probably a good idea."

Castiel nodded succinctly, taking a step back and leaving the room to go to the kitchen. When he returned with a tall glass of water for Dean, he found him propped against the headboard, eyes closed. He was in his boxers and undershirt, but Castiel noticed he had removed his socks. His clothes were strewn around the bed haphazardly.

Castiel set the water on the nightstand quietly, then bent to pick up the clothes on the floor. He folded them and placed them on a chair by the bed. He grabbed Dean's jacket and hung in on a hook on the door.

"Dean?", Castiel urged him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Dean opened his eyes. "You should probably drink some water." Since being human, he'd had his own experiences with hangovers. He wanted to save Dean from as much discomfort as he could.

Dean smiled lightly. "When did you become such an expert?"

"I'm a fast learner", Castiel quipped.

Dean huffed a laugh as he sipped the water. That's when Castiel noticed his knuckle was bleeding.  _Another fight._

"Should I get something for your hand?", he asked.

"Nah", Dean replied, looking down at his knuckle. "I didn't even remember it was there until you asked."

Castiel was hesitant to let it go.

"Really, Cas", Dean replied with a yawn. "I'm fine."

Castiel nodded, and began to stand. "Hey", Dean said, reaching out to grab his wrist. "Thanks."

Castiel smiled gently. "Of course, Dean. Anytime."


End file.
